Scooby-Doo: Shiverbreeze
by Blueshade Seraphim
Summary: The scooby gang gets a shocking new addition, after one of their mysteries. Who better to help expose fake ghosts than a REAL one?
1. Meet Snowy

**(Thought I'd write a story that was some pure lighthearted fun. If this story gains enough traction, I'll make it a series. This'll be an interactive fanfic. I'll set the boundaries, and you guys can write a review on the kind of chapter you'd want me to make next. The more specific the description, the better. Now then, let's do this.)**

Howling Peaks Ski Resort. It had been quite a while since the gang had rocked up here. And sadly, last time it was to deal with a giant yeti robot operated by a group of snowboarders. That whole incident caused plenty of bad publicity for the place, and caused business to drop. Even so, Daphne's cousin Anna still ran the chalet there. Scooby and Shaggy were motivated to go back by the promise of hot cocoa, and a fully stocked kitchen waiting for them. That said, the reason for their arrival was to deal with another mystery. This particular ghoul was called The Snow Banshee. A ghost woman in a long white dress, with pale skin. Her eyes sunken in, her hair pure white, and her claw-alike nails made of ice. The gang drove through the snow in the mystery machine, as they analyzed the backstory of their ghostly foe, via the link Anna sent Velma. "_The legend of the snow banshee originated from the disappearance of a girl named Yuki Onna. One of the residents of Howling Peaks, she was no stranger to snow. One day, her friends dared her to go into an abandoned shack deep in the forest. Despite being a kid, and afraid of wolves, Yuki reluctantly took the challenge. That was the last time anyone ever saw Yuki. Her friends quickly realizing their mistake when a blizzard came down mere hours earlier." _She read aloud.

Daphne furrowed her brow. "Poor thing. To be caught out there, all cold and alone. That's such a sad thing." Shaggy and Scooby tried their best not to get spooked by the story, and so decided to build one of their signature huge sandwiches. "Like why is it that people can never just have fun in the snow and leave it at that?" Fred nonchalantly shrugged it off. "Don't worry, guys. We've been through frozen hockey players, abominable snowmen, headless snowmen, snow ghosts, it's just another mark in that column." The van came to a stop outside the chalet. "We'll leave the frozen freak fest to you guys. We'll like stay with Anna, and roast hotdogs over the fireplace." Scooby then ate the entire sandwich in one bite as they walked out. "Reah." On the walk to the chalet, the mystery crew ran into a man in a baseball uniform. He had red hair, and an award winning smile. "Hey there! Tourists, I'm guessing?" The man greeted. "Sort of. Who might you be... and why are you dressed like that in this weather?" Velma asked. The man took out his bat to show it off. "Meh. The cold's never bothered me that much. The name's Gouelle Pathijen, but please, call me Gabe. I'm a minor league baseball player, and I've come here to cool down before my next game." Fred raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you worried about the banshee?" He smirked, and adjusted his red cap. "Meh. It's never seemed that interested in terrorizing me. Probably because I'm a mean hitter with ol' reliable here." He said, caressing his bat.

"Well... if you say so. Have fun." Gabe winked. "Oh, I intend to." And with that, he walked away. Daphne crossed her arms. "He seems unusually confident about all this... I feel like we've seen him somewhere before." Shaggy then weighed in. "Like I hope I'm not interrupting, but can we please get to Anna's and have one of our delicious mac and cheese cheesy footlongs!" At that request, the gang made their way to the chalet. As expected, Anna was there in her usual winter outfit. Along with a certain other person. Light blue hair, and a white and blue winter jacket. "Woah-ho! Totally sick, seeing you guys again! What's been chillin'?" His surfer accent was still in full swing. Velma rolled her eyes. "Moose. Last time we were here, you almost got us killed with your whole yeti scheme." Anna walked out from behind the reception desk. "Don't worry about him, he's already done his time. He practically begged me to let him help around the place. So you can count that now this banshee is here, I'm not letting him just wander." Shaggy and Scooby started raiding the kitchen, as the other three talked to Anna. "So you think that The Snow Banshee is the ghost of Yuki Onna?" Fred asked. Anna nodded. "Yes. This all started with some rumors from scared customers that they were chased through the mountain by a scary looking woman. I thought it was just a prank or something, but when I went snowboarding myself and saw it with my own eyes, well... you can imagine that stands as something of a problem."

Moose lifted up one of the armchairs Anna wanted him to move. "Yeah, the chick is just a total buzzkill, man. Recently it's been coming down from the mountain and coming by here." Shaggy immediately dropped the jar of pickles he was holding. "You mean that thing could be here!? I'd prefer to _eat _popsicles than be one." A laugh track plays, as Velma got into her thinking pose. "But that doesn't make any sense. If the banshee is Yuki, why would she show up on the mountain? Wouldn't it make more sense for her to start scaring people in the forest?" Anna gave it some thought. "Well, not many people actually go hiking out there... Maybe you could search for something." Fred then dawned his usual smile. "Sounds like a plan. Shaggy, Scooby, you two go to the shack in the woods and look for clues. Velma, Daphne, you and I will go to the mountain and investigate." Scooby and Shaggy didn't seem too thrilled at the idea. "Ruh-uh! No way!" Shaggy elaborated. "You want us to go to some haunted shed in the woods? No thank you! Hey Scoob, why don't you get us some peppers?" Scooby did just that, as the gang stared at them. "Like that ghost likes the cold, right? Maybe hot food is what we need to keep it away." Scooby then handed him a bunch of spicy foods over his shoulder. One in particular catching Shaggy's attention. "Five skull fire sauce? Man, it's been too long since we've had that." He then reached behind his back again to receive... a snow cone? "Hey, this isn't hot at all, Scoob." He looked over to see Scooby was standing over with the others, looking on in fear at something behind him. Turning his head to see the hand that gave him the snow cone had paper white skin, and nails made of ice.

Shaggy gulped. "There's a ghost standing right behind me, isn't there?" He turns around to see the pupil-less eyes of the banshee looking back at him. It lets out an unearthly screech, sending panic into the hearts of everyone present. "Every man for himself!" Moose yelled, as he ran out the door. Everyone else was not slow to follow his lead. Anna and the mystery gang all bolted out into the icy cold abyss outside, the howling winds that gave this place its name made it hard to tell how far behind the monster was. As they ran, they saw a fork in the road. "Everyone split up! We'll meet back here later!" Fred instructed, Scooby, Shaggy, and Anna all turning right towards the mountain, while Fred, Daphne, and Velma headed left towards the woods...

**A few minutes later, in the woods...**

Fred and the others took a moment to catch their breath. The banshee followed them, but it looks like they lost it. Still, the poor visibility in this weather made it difficult to tell. "Boy... to think we'd be discovered by the monster just minutes after arriving." Velma panted, her hands on her knees. "Atleast we're safe, right?" Fred blurted out. But he immediately regretted it, as they saw something lurking in the bushes. It looked hairy, and it growled at them as it stared them down with a hungry look in its eyes. "You just had to say that, didn't you?" The three of them backed up as the wolf slowly closed in on them. "Don't worry, I'll deal with this." Fred then started to growl himself in a way that didn't help whatsoever, but made him look like a complete fool. "Yah!" Daphne then tossed out her perfume at the beast, completely soaking the carnivorous animal. Fortunately, it spooked the wolf into fleeing. Fred then stood triumphantly. "See? Didn't even stand a chance." Velma facepalmed, while Daphne didn't bother correcting him. "Yeah, Fred. You sure... you sure did." The three of them continued to wander through the sea of trees, until they eventually found a small rundown shack. It looked kinda like a tool shed. Partially because it would help with the mystery, and partially because they wanted some warmth, they went in. **(The music "Wilikin Workshop - Indoor 1" from Skylanders: Trap Team plays)**

As expected, the place was a complete mess inside. There was a wooden table with a broken leg, a sleeping bag that looked like it was torn apart by raccoons, and a ton of random objects littering the floor. The three of them started looking around the place. But sadly, it didn't appear like anything useful to the case would be here. "Well, it definitely looks the part of being vacant for years. But maybe if this place was spiffied up, a soft rug, maybe a lava lamp here and there, this could actually be pretty cozy." Daphne observed. Velma shuffled through the discarded trash. "That does atleast prove that ghost didn't come from here." Fred wiped the dust off his sleeves. "Looks like a dead end, gang. Maybe we should head ba- What's that?" The two women faced the direction he was looking, and saw what he was referring to. Something was moving under the table. It didn't look like a wolf... The three of them quietly tiptoed over to the table as Velma peeked under it. Under the table was something they never imagined they'd find here: a little girl. She looked about 11 or 12, and she jolted closer to the wall in fear. "P-please don't hurt me! I know I'm n-not supposed to be out here, I'll leave right away, I promise!" The girl cowered, she had short white hair and blue eyes. She wore a black hoodie, and dark blue sweatpants. How did a kid get all the way out here on a night like this?

Daphne reassured her. "It's okay, we're not here to hurt you. What are you doing here?" They all backed up, to give the girl room to crawl out. "I wanted to show my friends I wasn't a scaredy-cat, so I came here to prove I was brave b-but..." the girl then started bawling in front of them. "But I was wrong! I don't like it here! It's cold, and scary, and I want my mother even if she's mad at me!" Everyone attempted to comfort her. "It's alright, you're safe now. We can help bring you back to town. Can you tell us your name?" Fred said, as he reached his hand out to rest it on her shoulder, but to his shock it went straight through her like she was a hologram! The others gasped, as the girl uncovered her eyes and sniffled. "Y-Yuki. My name is Yuki. But everyone calls me Snowy because of my hair." No one else knew what to say. What could they say towards a revelation like this!? They could tell the girl was telling the truth, but how would that be possible!? The real Yuki couldn't be standing there! She could never survive a blizzard in a poorly heated shack like this! "Why are you all looking at me like that...? D-did I say something wrong?" Though Velma hated leaving questions unanswered, the mystery around this girl could wait. Right now, they had a monster to catch, and they can't just leave her here.

Velma knelt down to her. "Not at all, Snowy. We're um... we're actually relatives. Your mom said that she wanted us to take care of you for a while." Snowy wiped away her tears. "T-thank you so much for coming to save me. I don't know what I would've done by myself!" The gang then left the shack, and started heading back to town. Plenty of things going through her head. "Did you see how Fred's hand just passed right through her? Could she really be a ghost!?" Daphne whispered to the others, Snowy in tow a pace or two behind them. "We'll just have to play along for now. But if this is Yuki, that strongly points to the banshee bring an imposter. Besides, she looks friendly enough." Fred added. Velma nodded, and the lot of them returned to town.

**Meanwhile at the base of the mountain...**

Scooby and the others were relieved to be safe from the monster. Considering their job was to search the mountain for clues, they had some trekking to do. Not that Shaggy and Scooby minded, being farther away from any spook related danger. "Man, this weather is really putting me in the mood for some Frosted Flakes. Hahahaha!" Shaggy joked, as the laugh track plays again. Anna lead the charge through the winter cold, knowing the mountain better than the others. They kept walking, until Scooby took a step and they heard an odd banging sound. Shaggy and Anna turned to identify the sound. "Rhat was that?" Scooby started digging at the spot he stepped, and underneath the snow was some kind of metal plate. Everyone looked at it, unsure of what it was. "I may not go on any mysteries, but this looks awfully suspicious to me." Anna commented. Before they could uncover it any further though, they heard a spine-chilling yowl that was all too familiar. "Zoinks! Okay, okay, we hear ya!" Everyone scrambled, as the banshee leaped down from a large mound of snow, looking just as terrifying as ever. "Run!" Scooby yelled. **(The music "Punch Bowl" from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze plays) **As they fled, snow started exploding into the air around them, like magic!

"Like this is not fun at all!" Anna didn't let the chaos around her get to her head. "There should be a cave somewhere nearby! We'll be able to hide in there!" Scooby ended up getting blown sky high by one of the blasts, landing on Shaggy's head and obscuring his eyes with his paws in an attempt to hold on. The three of them ran uphill, as the banshee continued to give chase. "Why do we always end up in these situations, Scoob!?" Scooby watched as Shaggy was almost at the top of the hill, unknowingly racing towards an abandoned pair of skis. "Ruh... Raggy!?" But it was too late, he had already stepped onto them, and they started to slide down the hill. The both of them screamed, as Shaggy uncovered his eyes to realize what was happening. Shaggy desperately tried to keep his balance, as they skidded faster and faster, smashing straight into the banshee and sending it flying off into the distance. When they reached the bottom of the hill, they crashed into a mound of snow. Anna raced down after them. "You two alright?" The duo then popped out of the snow, briefly looking like snowmen versions of themselves before the snow dissipated.

"Yeah, but now I know what it feels like when you forget to pour salt on the driveway." Anna then looked back to where the banshee was standing, and saw a strange beeping device there. She walked over and picked it up. "Hmm... You guys may be better at this mystery stuff than you think. Now come on, we don't want it to catch up with us again. The trio found the cave Anna was talking about, and outside it was a blonde woman in a black coat, and matching earmuffs. "Hmm? Oh, hey Anna. What are you and these new faces doing out here?" She greeted. Her voice was on the gruff side, but by no means lacking civility. "Hi Virna. Sorry to bother you, just exploring the mountain looking into this banshee thing. This is Shaggy and Scooby." The woman chuckled. "The famous mystery crew, huh? Good job netting that Moose blighter. The name's Virna. Used to be a special effects artist, but now I'm a miner for Sergio." Shaggy scratched his head. "Sergio? Like Anna's boss?" They both nodded. "Yup. I'm afraid you can't go in this cave today, I'm under orders to do some excavating, and don't want you kids getting hurt." Anna agreed. "That's okay. Say, you wouldn't happen to have seen anything strange around here lately, have you?" Virna thought about it.

"Can't say that I have, Anne. Oh, but I did see Moose barreling through here not so long ago. Boy, does the dude have running legs." She slipped a hand into one of the pockets on her coat. Something shiny appeared to be inside it, but it wasn't clear what. "Well, thanks. We'll be heading back to town now." Virna saluted. "Safe travels." Scooby and the others went back down the mountain, and back into town. There they happened upon an unusual sight. Peeking from behind a corner, they saw Gabe sneaking out from Sergio's yard. He looked like he was up to something, but what? They hid, as he approached. And once he was out of sight, they continued their walk back to the chalet. There, they found the rest of the gang. They traded stories on what they'd learned, and Fred's side explained about their new addition in the form of Snowy. There were plenty of suspicious individuals. And the fact that they hadn't found Moose yet made him appear shifty as well. After much thinking, Velma's eyes lit up. "I think I've figured it out, guys. All we have to do is catch this supposed 'banshee' in the act." Everyone's spirits were lifted by that news. "Then sounds like it's time to set a trap. Shaggy, Scooby?" The two best friends crossed their arms. "Show is the scooby snacks first." Velma tossed them both one each. "Is there anything we won't do for these things, old buddy, old pal?" Scooby shook his head.

**(Don't worry, the capture and reveal will be in the next chapter. If this becomes a series, I'll probably go by this format. All the setup is in one chapter, and the next is the reveal. Also, just to clarify, in my eye, if anything has happened in Scooby-Doo, it's canon. The only exceptions being stuff that's clearly not canon, such as the Harlem globe trotters, or Batman, or the WWE, or KISS. All of that stuff is just too silly for me to take seriously.)**


	2. Snowdown

**(Whenever I write about something so familiar to me, it's always my intention to capture that essence of what makes it special, and replicate it. Heck, sometimes I build on that foundation. But enough about me, you wanna see who's our guilty party, correct? Then I'll give you just that.)**

The gang had set up their trap. Hopefully this would be one of the rare instances where it actually worked the way it was intended. "Alright. So Shaggy and Scooby will lure the banshee in here, and Daphne will cut the rope holding that barrel above the door. With the banshee unable to see, Anna will run out and push it onto that trail of oil and slide it into the broom closet, where I will lock the door and trap them." Velma never told Fred his plans were always needlessly convoluted. At the end of the day, they got the job done, and that was what mattered. "Isn't this banshee thing supposed to be a ghost? I don't think any of this would work on it." Snowy objected. "There's no such thing as ghosts, Snowy. You'll see." Anna stated, trying her best not to allude to the girl's... condition. So Shaggy and Scooby walked back out into the snow, the weather was much less extreme now, so their sight and hearing wasn't impacted so heavily. They were also glad they just needed to wander around town this time, to get the banshee's attention. "You know, Scoob? If we're lucky, maybe we won't even bump into the monster." Scooby shrugged. "Raybe." Though he didn't want to provoke the ghost, when it could be anywhere, he decided to announce to the wind something to catch its ear.

"Well Scooby, now that we know who The Snow Banshee is, all we have to do now is call the police. It's only a matter of time before this case is closed, and we all go home." He looked around, anticipating the monster to attack, but nothing happened. Switching back to a legitimate conversation, Shaggy once again spoke his mind. "Man. Like all this snow is making me think of whipped cream on top of a nice warm stack of pancakes. Remember that time we went to that cafe, and it was all you can eat pancakes? That was great. With the syrup, and the cherry on top and-" He then saw something stepping towards them in the distance. It was the banshee. "Oh come on, I was having a moment there!" The laugh track plays yet again, as the two friends made like a banana, and split. They dashed into the chalet, and sidestepped away from the oil to avoid slipping. "Rit's coming!" Scooby warned the others. Watching from a safe distance, (and by '_safe distance' _they meant _'on top of the chandelier'_) Scooby and Shaggy watched as the banshee kicked the door open and ran in. "It's curtains for you, Mrs.Clause!" Fred shouted, as Daphne cut the rope. But the banshee simply caught the barrel by its rim before it landed on her. It turns out, it's very difficult to trap a monster when you warn them something's about to happen. Everyone looked at Fred with a blank stare, including the banshee itself.

"Well... uhm... Plan B?" Everyone scattered like flies as the banshee screamed, and chased them down. "This is great, Scoob. She'll never get us from up here!" Almost as if in response, they felt the chandelier lurch, and looked up to see the chain holding it up looked like it was close to its weight limit. The banshee seemed most interested in chasing down Anna specifically, as she assaulted the beast with anything she could pick up nearby. Unused firewood, a painting, even a trophy that was resting on the fireplace. But it only stood to daze the threat, instead of dealing with it. Anna dodged out of the way as the banshee attacked, causing it to strike the fireplace and knock a moose head loose. It landed on top of it, temporarily blinding it. Anna used this time to flee, but Snowy stood at the top of the stairs, unsure of what to do as the banshee blocked off her escape route. "Y-you're a really mean lady, you know that?" She shouted, trying to sound confident. But she instantly regretted it, as the banshee freed itself from its antlered prison, and directed its efforts towards her. Obviously unaware it couldn't hurt her, Snowy looked around for a way out of this. She wasn't particularly good at hide and seek, so dashing into one of the rooms would only delay the inevitable. Seeing no other option, she covered her eyes so that she couldn't look down, and jumped over to the chandelier. Of course, she wasn't able to see herself pass straight through said hanging decoration, but the fact that she landed at all was good enough for her. Uncovering her eyes, she was confused how she had made her way down here, but didn't question it in the face of her current situation. Shaggy and Scooby could only look on as the banshee stood behind the banister, equally dumbfounded by having seen a child faze through a solid object, but quickly shook it off and switched targets.

"You don't wanna come over here, scary ghost lady...!" Shaggy warned, but the banshee didn't listen. It stood on top of the banister, and jumped over to them. It grabbed onto the edge of the chandelier, but finally pushed the chain to its limit and snapped it. "Like elevator going down!" The three of them fell, along with the chandelier, Snowy running out of the way as it smashed into the ground. Scooby and Shaggy were able to use the banshee to break their fall, and it was rendered unconscious from that little free fall. Snowy hesitantly walked over, but upon seeing her friends were okay, and the banshee was down for the count, she was relieved. "Wow. Looks like you got it, guys!" Shaggy and Scooby carefully walked over the shards, and the discarded candles. "Good thing it likes snow, cause she's out cold! Hahahahaha!" The next day, the police arrived and handcuffed the banshee. Their nightmare before Christmas was over. The mystery gang was in the middle of explaining what happened to them. "It's time to see who The Snow Banshee really is!" Fred announced, as he pulled off the mask to reveal...!

"Vinra!?" Everyone stayed in unison. "Just had to make things difficult, didn't you?" The miner retorted. Velma adjusted her glasses. "It's very simple what happened, Sheriff. As part of Sergio's mining operation, Vinra had plenty of bad blood. Leaving the movie production career for _this? _It's easy to say it lead to some frustration. But one night, she found something that made her act..." Velma reached into Virna's pocket to find a shard of crystal, to everyone's surprise. "Thanks to the seismic activity of Moose's yeti robot, the mountain became a treasure trove of valuable minerals. But Vinra knew that if she discovered anything, her boss would get most of the profit." Fred continued her explanation. "So she created The Snow Banshee costume, so she could scare everyone away and extract the ore for herself. That snow that exploded back in the mountains were made to make people think the banshee had snow powers, but they were easily something a former special effects artist could set up. Especially since she had the mountain to herself after hours." Anna scratched her head. "But how did Virna catch up with us on the mountain as the banshee? If I remember correctly, she chased you guys down." Velma smirked. "Well, that banshee was a fake. The metal plate you described gave that away. And the device you brought back was piece of a motion detector. Using a series of pressure plates and robotics, Virna was able to have a robotic doppelganger show up on the mountain and keep people away from her operation. As for how the real Virna got to the cave first, a miner like her knows plenty of networks and caves that others wouldn't."

Daphne added on as well. "But she didn't construct all that herself. She needed someone with a great understanding of technology. Someone who should be hiding in that bush over there." The cops turned to see a red cap contrasting against the greenery. Gabe tried to run, but was quickly subdued. "This man isn't actually who he claims to be. Officers, his name is Bill. Creator of The Phantom Virus." Bill angrily stared them down. "Alright, I confess I had my part in all this. She promised me a cut in her revenue, but getting back at you guys was enough." Shaggy interjected. "You know, like your love of baseball is always what gives you away." Virna gave a stern look as the both of them were placed in the cop car. "And we would've been rich too, if it wasn't for you meddling kids." The two scoundrels were driven away. Another mystery solved. Anna stretched her arms. "Well, I'd better go tell Sergio what happened. Thanks for the help, guys." They waved Anna goodbye. Now all that remained was the question of Snowy. It wouldn't lead them anywhere if they trivialized over the fact she was a ghost, so they focused on more immediate matters. Velma knelt down to her once again. "So Snowy, we'll be taking you with us on our trips. I just want you to know that we often run into monster mysteries like this. Are you gonna be okay with that?" Snowy folded her arms behind her back in a polite manner. "As strange as it is to say, I think helping you stop that Virna lady actually made me feel better about my confidence. I... I wanna to help people. I wanna try again at being brave, the right way this time. So yeah, I'll go if you'll have me." The others smiled.

"You're very grown up for your age, Snowy." Daphne complimented, making Snowy blush. So they all climbed into the mystery machine. To their surprise, it appeared Snowy could actually touch the floor and the walls. Maybe the mystery machine's material had something to do with it. Velma had a lot of things to think about for a while. And without further delay, they drove off to their next destination. "Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby cheered into the wind.

**(And so concludes my first mystery story. Not just in this fanfic, but at all. I've always shyed away from them, because you have to think of the culprit, their motives, the other suspects, and generally how to make the reveal foreseeable, but not obvious. But I have to say, it came out pretty well.)**


End file.
